Just Alittle Lost in Feelings
by Hated Angel with BrokenWings
Summary: Kyo’s falling in love with Haru, Haru loves Kyo and Yuki, Yuki loves Kyo. When Kyo finally comes out of the closet and tells Haru he loves him, how does Haru react? More importantly how does Yuki react?
1. Coming Out

**Hello everyone! This will be my 4th fanfic! And my first ever yaoi one too! So I'm pretty happy about it. This is a Fruits Basket Fic, and yes it's a yaoi one (male x male)! If you don't like it leave! **

**With my favorite pairs, Kyo and Haru! Maybe Yuki Kyo and Haru some as well. Only if you the readers want this! So please review and tell me your thoughts about that. **

**Summary: Kyo's falling in love with Haru, Haru loves Kyo and Yuki, Yuki love Kyo. When Kyo finally comes out of the closet and tells Haru he loves him, how does Haru react? More importantly how does Yuki react?**

**Rating: Most likely rated R. I have a sick mind, and so does Haru!**

**Pairing: Haru and Kyo. Yuki Kyo. And Later Haru Yuki and Kyo. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket! So don't sue me!**

Chapter 1 Coming Out 

**Kyo's point of view**

I wake up only to see a bright room. "Damn that sun." I say aloud to no one but myself. I get out of my bed and go over to my window then pull down my dark curtains to block out the rays of light I hate so much. I then walked over to my drawer to pull out my clothes for the day.

**Normal point of view**

Kyo then pulled out a black tight T-shirt, baggy dark gray cargo pants, some black boxers and walked out of the room to the bathroom. As Kyo walked out of his room Yuki opened his door to see him walk into the bathroom. (P.S. Kyo's only wearing his boxers)

**Yuki's point of view**

I heard his doorknob shake, I right away go to my door only to hear him walk father down the hall from my door. I give out a sign, _Of course he's not leaving from his room to come to yours and say he wants you…_ I say in my mind, still trying to hold on to some hope that he'll fall in love with me.

I open the door to see his slim sleek figure reach for the doorknob of the restroom. _His back looks amazing… _I blush imaging my nails ripping at them. Then I was shaken from my thoughts from a clicking noise that only made my heart sink. Kyo well never love me the way I love him.

I shut the door to go back to my lonely room, where I can only, dream of my love with him…

**30 minutes later**

**Normal Point of View**

Kyo step out of the restroom with his tight black T-shirt and baggy gray cargos with a towel in hand drying the back of his head, he then walked to the kitchen where Tohru was making breakfast.

"Hey" Kyo said as he walked to the living room table and turned on the T.V. Tohru in turn nodded with a smile, "Hello Kyo did you have a good night?" Tohru asked with her bright smile.

"Yea…" '_No.' _Kyo says in back in his mind. Truth be told he practically stayed up all night thinking over a certain cow (Hint: Haru, for you idiots out there who don't know what I'm talking about.) whom he liked very much it could almost be love, if he knew what that meant.

He never had thought of Haru in that way till a little while ago.

**Flash Back**

"Kyo" Haru called out to Kyo one day when they were walking home together from school.

"Mmm" Kyo said drinking his water quite bored. "Do you like boys? " Kyo almost choked on his drink. "What the hell? Where did that come from?" Kyo asked turning a bit red. "I was just asking, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Well yea I know I don't think it's wrong…I don't know I've never looked at a guy like that." Kyo rubbed the back of his head turning a little redder. "Well wanna find out?" Haru got closer to Kyo and pushed him against the wall. "Huh?" Kyo spoke out of shock his eyes growing wide.

Haru pull Kyo's head back to expose his neck line and put his lips to his ear and whispered "Well Kyo do you like it when I do that?" Kyo if possible turned even redder. "Ha…ru." Kyo managed to gasp out feeling him self-become hard.

Then Haru kissed him. Kyo couldn't breath. _Was this the same brat that he would have to take to the bathroom cause he would get lost if Kyo weren't there? What the hell? How can he just stand there and be treated as though he was the girl. Oh hell no!_ Kyo thought as he grabbed the front of Haru's shirt and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Haru took this as a shock, Kyo actually kissed him back! Haru could die right there and then, Haru had always loved Kyo not like he loved Yuki but with Kyo it was still love. A strange love…

Then Kyo pushed Haru away. "I need some time to think about this." He said and then took off running to Shigure's house. Haru only smiled and laugh '_Kyo is going to be mine, I wonder how Yuki will feel?' _Haru thought with a sad smile.

**End of Flash Back**

Truth was he didn't know what to do, he guessed maybe he was drawn by Haru because of that little kiss, but did he actually see Haru in that kind of way?

Then Tohru spoke up snapping Kyo out of his thoughts. "Kyo do you mind going to Yuki's room and calling him down stairs?" Tohru said with a smile. _'Great just what I need, to go see rat boy!' _Kyo said in the back of his head while he smiled to Tohru and said "Ok."

Kyo started to walk up the stairs to Yuki's room. "Hey rat boy! Tohru is calling you to come down stairs." Kyo yelled out from outside Yuki's door. Yuki, who was of the other side of the door, blush as he pushed his self to the door.

'_Why does he always have to call me that…Why does he hate me so much when I love him?' _Yuki thought with a sad frown._ 'Cause you're the rat and he's the cat.' _"Whatever, I coming." Yuki changed his voice to make it seem like he was mad. "Whatever, then." Kyo said then left.

**Meanwhile**

'_I hope Kyo and Yuki don't get into a fight…' 'That would really hurt Yuki...' _Tohru thought, she had found out Yuki was in love with Kyo a while ago, and every since then she had tried to give Yuki as much time with Kyo as she could.

"Hey Tohru, I told him to come but I'm not sure when he's coming." Kyo said as he sat down on the floor a turned to the T.V. _'It doesn't look Yuki told Kyo anything. Oh well I'll just have to make a plan B. _Just then Tohru heard, the up stairs shower turn on.

_Yes, Yuki's taking a shower this well is the perfect chance. _"Oh Kyo I forgot, Yuki is going to take a shower and I didn't refill the towel rack, I can't go in there so can you do it for me?" Tohru asked Kyo with a fake concerned face. Even if Kyo did turn out to be gay, he could never say no to Tohru.

"Huh…Sure" Kyo said with a fake grin of his own, and went and grabbed the towels from Tohru. 'Damn the rat boy again…' Kyo thought as he went up the stairs. 'I'll just walk in, drop off the stuff and walk out he won't notice me.' Kyo thought as he opened the door quietly.

Then Kyo heard Yuki moan. 'Oh so the little rat boy likes to do that huh?' Kyo mentally laughed at Yuki. 'He sound kinda cute, he must be thinking of Tohru' 'what the hell now I'm starting to think like a fag! What the hell!'

"Mmmm…Ahhh…Kyo" Yuki gasped and moaned out. Kyo's eyes went wide! 'What the hell? Yuki's moaning about…. me?' "Ah! Kyo!" Yuki yelled and moaned a little louder but not to loud that you could hear it outside.

Kyo could feel himself grow hard at the sound of Yuki crying out in organism for him. After a minute Kyo was snapped back to realty when he heard Yuki turn off the bath water. In a hurry Kyo dropped the towels on the floor and sneaked out of the room not even making a noise.

**Yuki's point of View **

'I really need to stop doing that one day someone is got it hear me.' I thought as he got out of the shower. I look to see towels just throw on the floor 'Strange did someone leave them here?' I thought to myself. "Oh no." I feel my face flush. 'I hope…I hope no one heard me.' I feel my heart sink. "What if it was Kyo?" "He'll hate me." (He already does! Remember! ) "I my god, what am I going to do?!" Yuki asked himself

**Back to Kyo's Point of View! **

'Ok Kyo get a hold of yourself, You did not just hear Yuki your number one enemy yell out in orgasm because of you! No way! You didn't just get turn on by that either! Uh-uh! You did not! You are straight and you're not gay! Yup! You don't like Yuki.'

I thought in my mind to try to get rid of the fact that I was gay, and was starting to like Yuki just as I did with Haru. This is a really bad place I found myself. I have to admit the rat is a piece of work; he had a very beautiful face not to mention body, 'damn! The perverted thoughts!' I'm hanging out with Shigure way too much!

So what did this mean? Was I gay? I thought I loved Tohru, but could it be that I truly was attracted to guys? (See this is why I'm bi! It's less confusing! Lol back to the story!) 'Okay, Kyo slow down, you get kissed by a guy and then you start thinking that your gay? If anything this is all Haru's fault! That damn cow just had to go and give him a kiss! Damnit Haru!' I thought not noticing I was in the living room staring off into space.

Who the hell could I talk to this about? Certainly not my dad, although I'm sure my father would be supportive of it. I mean come on he loves me right? That still doesn't answer my question! Then I hear Tohru call for me.

"Kyo what's wrong? You look confused." She looked at me with worried eyes. 'That's it' I thought in my mind. "Tohru would you mind going out with me for the day, I really need your help with something. I need to talk with you alone." I asked in a hopeful voice.

Her eye's flickered between what look like worry and hope. Not sure why but I'm certain they did. "Yes of course Kyo I'll go out with you, what's wrong?" She answered, eye's full of worry now.

We made our way out of the house and into the outside world. If anyone could help me with this it would be Tohru, right?

**Hey there! That's the end of Part 1 of this chapter, but part is coming soon if I get a good number of reviews! So please review! **


	2. Help!

**Im sorry it took so long!! Please read and review!! Tell me how it should end!! Haru and Kyo or Yuki and Kyo?**

**Chapter 2 Help!!**

**Kyo's Point of View**

I followed Tohru to what look like a little cafe, _'Thats great we can just sit inside and no one well notice us there talking...' "_Kyo? Is there something wrong you seem to have a strange look on your face?" Tohru asks me. _'Truth is I very nevous about all of this..' 'Its not everyday a guy asks a girl he thought he liked, hey do you think Im gay?' _

"Uhm Tohru truth is I'm not really sure how to say this.." Kyo muttered. "Kyo if there is something you want to ask then people ask, I'm here to help you." Tohru said with that smile that would melt away any man's heart. The only problem is that it didnt for Kyo. Something must have really changed when Haru kissed him he would dream of Tohru now Haru?

_Whats wrong with me!! _"TohruIthinkImighthavefeelingsforguys!" I spouted out so fast Im not sure I even said anything at all.. Tohru face just looked counfused. "Uhm..Kyo? I'm sorry I didnt quiet hear that." _Fuck it!_ "Tohru I have a problem I need your help to solve it, I know its wrong of me to ask this but...but.." _I started out right but how do I finsh this.._ "Yes Kyo?" She replys.

"May I kiss you Tohru?" I finsh putting my head down. She gasps, I have a bad feeling about this.

**Tohru's Point of View**

_What do I do... Yuki loves Kyo I can't betray him like that, to kiss his love. But then I've never had my first kiss... But Kyo is meant to be with Yuki... Oh what do I do Mother? _Kyo looks up at my shocked face. "I'm sorry Tohru forget I asked the question...I just wanted to see if my feelings were true.." Kyo states sadly. "Uhm Kyo what do you mean?" I reply to him. "Tohru I'm not sure if I'm... striaght." He says moving his hands to show a line.

"Huh?" I say sounding alittle to lost for my taste. "You see Tohru I think I may like a guy.." Kyo finally says his face blood red. _A guy? It must be Yuki! _"A guy?" I say not sounding too suprised so he would be worried about going on. "Well two guys..." _What!? Two Guys?! Who is the other?! _"Who are they? If you dont mind me asking?" I try to see his eyes but he turns his head. "Yuki.." He says his name sweetly. _YES!!_ "And Haru."_ HUH?! Haru? But he hates Haru?? When did he...and Haru..and huh?? _(lol she is so lost! Sorry Tohru)

**Kyo's Point of View**

"Well you see... Haru kinda kissed me..which is what made me feel like I might like men. And well this morning...well just something that Yuki did made me feel very...hot.." _This is so wrong she's probly thinking im some horny guy... _(Aren't all men?) "Im sorry Tohru this isn't something a guy is suppose to be saying to a lady, even worst Tohru I shouldn't be telling you this that you don't know about." I somehow was able to say.

**Normal Point of View**

When Kyo said this it made Tohru feel angry for some odd reason. She felt that Kyo was calling her a child? Was that what Tohru was a mear Child? Even though the words echoed through her head she shook them away. She was helping Kyo right now so she had to put the voice clearly calling her a child, away.

"So you want to kiss me, Kyo? To see if you still like women?" Tohru asked confused. "Well Tohru if you dont want too I understand. I mean I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned out not to like it, it would be like using you.." Kyo said trying to hide his face. He had always wanted to aleast kiss Tohru, damn how could one "kiss" just change how you thought you felt for a girl?

If it turned out Kyo wasn't gay he was going to kill Haru. Tohru looked at Kyo's face and felt maybe she wasnt the right person to test one's sexuilty. Tohru was only 5' 2'' with a small frame, nothing really too much bigger than the other, 31 B wasn't really the biggest out there and her legs weren't at all thick her waist small too skinny. She always heard men liked thicker women with something the can grab..which was most likly why she didn't handle men.

Still she had always felt draw to Kyo maybe because he was stronger, Tohru also had a thing for older men. She would blush at the thought of Shigure's flirts even Hatori's offers to give her check ups or treatments. Tohru couldn't take it anymore she knew what she had to do.

"Kyo I'm sorry.."

Kyo was confussed but looked up at Tohru's face, she was leaning in fast on him and it shocked him for a second when he felt her sweet lips on his. _Haru didn't feel this.. _Although the kiss Tohru gave him was not a hot and fast as Haru's it was still amazing.. Her lips were soft and she smelled like strawberries, he wondered if she would taste like it too.

So he took the kiss futher, Kyo came closer to Tohru's warm tender skin and wrapped his arm around her waist then touched her face with his free hand. Licked her bottom lips for entrence, she willing gave in. The kiss didnt last long even if it felt like for ever but when the couple was finshed they were breathing hard gasping for breath.

"Kyo..I'm sorry..I just wanted..to feel..your kiss..even if you didnt like it." Tohru said with shame. Kyo shook his head, "No Tohru it was amzaing.. but it just made me feel even more confussed. I mean there is just so many feelings in my head right now.." "But still Kyo I'm sorry...I know Yuki has true feelings for you but Iouldn't stop myself I'm sorry..." Tohru looked like she was just about to cry.

"Tohru please dont worry...I'll find out whats is going on here." Kyo said point to his heart with a smile. He knew what would make Tohru smile, seeing him smile well anyone smile would make her happy.

"I promise Tohru I'll sort this all out." Kyo repeated. _The problem is how?_

_Hello there!! Thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry its taken me this long just for the 2 chapter!! I' truly sorry just so much work and it really sucks!! But please Review!! And I'll try to update soon! _

_HatedAngelWithBrokenWings_


End file.
